William drove his car for $1$ kilometer on each of the past $12$ days. How many kilometers did William drive his car altogether?
Answer: The total number of kilometers driven is the product of the number of kilometers driven each day and the number of days that William went driving. The product is $1\text{ kilometers per day} \times 12\text{ days}$ $1\text{ kilometers per day} \times 12\text{ days}= 12\text{ kilometers}$ William driven a total of $12$ kilometers.